1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe receptacle which contains an unnecessary medical fluid and gas which were sucked in a syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a medical fluid is sucked from an ampoule into a syringe, a plunger is inserted into the barrel of the syringe down to a bottom dead point, and an injection needle is inserted into the ampoule. By moving the plunger up to a top dead point in this state, the medical fluid is sucked into a space formed by the barrel and plunger in the syringe. At this time, in some cases, air in the ampoule is also sucked.
In addition, when a medical fluid is drawn out of a vial into a syringe, an amount of air, which is slightly less than the volume of the medical fluid that is to be drawn out of the vial, is first sucked into the syringe, and then the injection needle is pierced into an elastic cap of the vial.
Subsequently, the plunger of the syringe is reciprocally moved, and the air in the syringe is replaced with the medical fluid in the vial. At this time, in order to prevent the pressure in the vial from becoming a positive pressure, and to prevent the medical fluid in the vial from leaking, the plunger of the syringe is reciprocally moved a plurality of times, so as to keep the pressure in the vial in a range between a weak negative pressure and an equilibrium pressure. In addition, when the injection needle is pulled out of the vial, the air in the vial is sucked into the syringe in order to set the pressure in the vial at a negative pressure and to remove the medical fluid remaining in the injection needle.
In order to remove the air sucked in the syringe and to set the amount of the medical fluid in the syringe at a desired amount, the injection needle is turned upward, the air is positioned upward in the space in the syringe, and the plunger is pushed to the bottom dead point. Thereby, a work of removing the air and excess medical fluid from the syringe is performed.
When such a work of removing the air and excess medical fluid from the syringe is performed, there is concern that air, a gas including a medical fluid, or a small amount of medical fluid is discharged from the syringe, and adheres to the worker or flies to the surrounding. This becomes a cause of contamination in the surrounding. Further, if the medical fluid is toxic, there is concern that the worker's health is endangered.
This being the case, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-275293 discloses an air removing apparatus which can prevent contamination of the surrounding and can take air out of a syringe in a work of removing air. This air removing apparatus includes a space portion for storing a medical fluid in a container, and a filter portion which can pass the air in the space portion. This air removing apparatus captures a medical fluid included in the air by the filter portion. In addition, in this air removing apparatus, a communication tube, which connects the space portion and the filter portion, is projected from the inner surface of the space portion. Thereby, it is possible to prevent a medical fluid from moving to the outside, for example, even when the container is inclined. Thus, even if a work of removing air in the syringe, contamination in the surrounding due to a medical fluid can be prevented.